english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
J. Michael Tatum
John Michael Tatum (born May 25, 1976 in McKinney, Texas) is an American voice actor, ADR director and script writer. He's known for voicing: Komui Lee in D.Gray-man, Kyoya Otori in Ouran High School Host Club, Scar in Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood, Sebastian Michaelis in Black Butler and Shizuka Domeki in xxxHOLiC. Anime Voice Work 'Anime - Dubbing' *91 Days (2016) - Testa Lagusa (ep1; Announced) *A Certain Scientific Railgun S (2014) - Haruki Aritomi *Aquarion Logos (2016) - Additional Voices *Attack on Titan (2014) - Erwin Smith *Ben-To (2015) - Additional Voices *Black Butler: Book of Circus (2016) - Sebastian Michaelis *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Masaomi Asahina *Chaos Dragon (2016) - Black Dragon (Announced) *Cøde:Breaker (2014) - Masaomi Heike *D-Frag! (2015) - Ataru Kawahara *D.Gray-man (2009-2010) - Komui Lee, Komlin II (ep8), Komlin IV (ep24), Komui's Mini Robots (ep8), Leo, Additional Voices *D.Gray-man: Hallow (2016) - Komui Lee *Daimidaler: Prince V.S. Penguin Empire (2015) - Kazuo Matayoshi *Dance in the Vampire Bund (2011) - Alphonse Medici Borgiani *Date A Live (2014) - Kyohei Kannazuki *Date A Live II (2016) - Kyohei Kannazuki *Dimension W (2016) - Loser (Announced) *Divine Gate (2016) - Arthur (Announced) *Dragonar Academy (2015) - Additional Voices *Eureka Seven Ao (2013) - Barry (ep10), Additional Voices *Garo: The Animation (2016) - Luciano Guzmán (ep19), Additional Voices *Gonna be the Twin-Tail!! (2016) - Papillon Guildy (ep7) *Guilty Crown (2013) - Shibungi, Additional Voices *Hyperdimension Neptunia (2015) - Additional Voices *Is This a Zombie? of the Dead (2013) - King of the Night (ep9) *Jormungand: Perfect Order (2014) - Plame *Kamisama Kiss (2014-2015) - Tomoe *Lupin the Third: The Woman Called Fujiko Mine (2013) - Philadel Kest (ep7), Additional Voices *One Piece (2015-2016) - Sphinx, Additional Voices *Ping Pong: The Animation (2015) - Additional Voices *Prince of Stride: Alternative (2016) - Yujiro Dan (Announced) *Psycho-Pass (2014) - Riku Mukojima *Psycho-Pass 2 (2014-2015) - Riku Mukojima/Yomogida *Riddle Story of Devil (2015) - Additional Voices *selector infected WIXOSS (2015) - Additional Voices *Space☆Dandy (2014) - Dr. Gel, Additional Voices *Terror in Resonance (2016) - Shimada *The Future Diary (2013) - Masumi Nishijima *Tokyo ESP (2016) - Kudo Kuzuno (ep1), Additional Voices *Tokyo Ghoul (2015) - Shu Tsukiyama *Tokyo Ghoul √A (2015) - Shu Tsukiyama (Announced) *Tokyo Ravens (2015) - Jin Ohtomo *Toriko (2013) - Jelly Boy (ep22) *Yona of the Dawn (2016) - Crimson Dragon (ep7) *Yurikuma Arashi (2015) - Life Sexy 'Movies - Dubbing' *Blood-C: The Last Dark (2013) - Kuto *Evangelion: 2.22 You Can (Not) Advance (2011) - Ryoji Kaji *Strike Witches The Movie (2016) - Additional Voices *The Empire of Corpses (2016) - Frederick Burnaby 'OVA - Dubbing' *Black Butler: Book of Murder (2016) - Sebastian Michaelis *Brothers Conflict (2016) - Masaomi Asahina 'Web Anime - Dubbing' *Hetalia: The World Twinkle (2016) - France (ep1) *Hetalia: World Series (2012) - France Live-Action Voice Work 'Movies - Dubbing' *Rurouni Kenshin: Part I: Origins (2016) - Kanryu Takeda (Announced) Video Games 'Video Games' *Battleborn (2016) - Jailer Hylis, Kelvin *Comic Jumper: The Adventures of Captain Smiley (2010) - C.O.C, Kung-Fu Karl Weinberg, Villager of Nerthus, Winklemeyer's Orderly *Smite (2013-2016) - Chaacolate, Dragon Knight Ao Kuang, Father Time Chronos, Fernando Ares, Hercules, Hug Bug Khepri, Lord Slashington III Fenrir, Sun Wu Xing Sun Wukong *The Gunstringer (2011) - Additional Voices 'Video Games - Dubbing' *Dragon Ball XenoVerse (2015) - Mira Trivia *Number of VA titles on this wiki: (59) *Number of VA Dubbing titles on this wiki: (55) *Years active on this wiki: 2009-2016. Category:American Voice Actors